Rivalry
by Mrs. Shikamaru Nara
Summary: It's the year after Amon's attack on Republic City, and the Wolfbats' and Fire Ferrets' never-ending rivalry is back and stronger than ever. However, after the final match in the Pro-Bending Championship, Tahno and Mako both wind up sulking, and thus a grudging friendship begins. (Spoiler Alert) Warning: Yaoi.


Chapter 1—The Finals

"Welcome, one and all, to another exciting evening in the world of sports. This is Shiro Shinobi, reporting live from the Pro-Bending Arena for Republic City's #1 Radio Station, WYRC, so all you people who weren't lucky enough to get tickets can enjoy all the action that is sure to come. Well, folks, this is it—the match we've all been waiting for! This rivalry's a year in the making, and I'm sure we're all just itching to see what'll happen tonight. Welcome to this year's Pro-Bending Championship Final: the defending champs versus the underdogs; the old pros versus the rookies; THE WOLFBATS VERSUS THE FIRE FERRETS!

"I tell you, folks, the atmosphere in this arena is absolutely electric. The fans are just going crazy waiting for the teams to emerge. To tell you the truth, I'm having a bit of trouble hearing myself over all the shouting—I hope all my faithful listeners aren't too bothered. But as I was saying, the arena is just bursting with anticipa—AND HERE COME THE FIRE FERRETS! The fabulous Bending Brothers, Mako and Bolin, accompanied by none other than the beauteous Avatar Korra! They certainly do know how to make an entrance, folks. Mako sends a few fireworks into the air to kick things off, and now entering from the other side of the arena, the WOLFBATS, led by their superstar player Tahno! They've certainly pulled out all the stops this year for their grand entrance. Their costumes are flashier than ever, and the crowd just keeps getting louder. It seems that all the controversy from last year's match has already been forgotten, and the fans are eager for a rematch.

"With their big entrances out of the way, the teams take to their territories. The buzzer sounds, and both teams jump right into—WOW! The Wolfbats' Firebender was just sent flying clear off the platform by a quick joint attack from Korra and Bolin. Their timing has certainly improved since last year—having a peaceful year for Republic City has definitely let the Fire Ferrets focus on their training. I must say, folks, I've never seen a team this in-sync!

"But what's this? Tahno sends Mako skidding into Zone 2 with what's definitely a hosing foul, but knowing the Wolfbats, this will be ig—BUT NO! The ref has called the foul, and Tahno is forced into Zone 2 as well. Well, folks, with a change of heart from the Wolfbats, it seems that we have a fair game on our hands tonight.

"Unfortunately for the Wolfbats' Earthbender, the Avatar really seems to be bringing her A-game tonight. She's got a score to settle, and my, is she settling it! With an excellently timed Water Whip, she sends him flying into Zone 2, and the Fire Ferrets receive the okay to advance into enemy territory. It looks like this round's all over for the Wolfbats, folks—I just don't see them recovering from their early setbacks. They're putting up a good fight, but—YES, SIREE, an incredible triple attack sends both remaining Wolfbats into Zone 3. It looks like this might be a One-Round Final, folks—but there's the buzzer, signaling the end of the first round. The Fire Ferrets lead, 1-0.

"Both teams are huddling, preparing themselves for the next round, and with the buzzer, Round Two begins! Wow! If the Wolfbats didn't mean business before, they certainly do now—they're finally finding their rhythm, and it looks like the Fire Ferrets might be in trouble now. OUCH! That had to hurt—Bolin hit by a disk with an illegal head shot, but is the ref…? YES! The ref calls it, and the Wolfbats' Earthbender is sent to Zone 2. Just like that, the Wolfbats look as though they've lost their edge. BUT WAIT, folks this is incredible—the Wolfbats' Firebender forces Bolin into Zone 2 just before the buzzer sounds. Poor Bolin had a bad round, but round 2 is a tie. The ref goes out to the center to decide the Sudden-Death coin toss. It appears the Wolfbats have won the coin toss, and have chosen water as their element. Tahno and Korra step onto the platform, and up they go. Republic City, I wish you could see the malice in their eyes—Tahno's clearly after revenge from their face-off last year, and—INCREDIBLE! Tahno manages to sneak a Water Whip around Korra's defenses and earns a win for the Wolfbats. We're all tied up folks, 1-1, heading into the third and final round. This will decide it all.

"The teams take to their territories once more, and you can really see the drain this match is having on them. They all look absolutely exhausted, but athletes like these never let that impede their playing. There's the Buzzer, AND THEY'RE OFF! Well, folks, I've never seen two teams duke it out this hard—they're throwing everything they've got at each other, but neither side seems to be making headway. I'm afraid we've reached a stalemate, folks, this could take some time to resolve. But wha—I can't believe my eyes, folks. It looks like the Fire Ferrets just…voluntarily retreated into Zone 2! Unbelievable! The Wolfbats are given the OK to advance, and—WHOA! An incredible diversionary tactic by the Fire Ferrets! In the split second the Wolfbats let their guards down, the Fire Ferrets pounced, sending both the Earthbender and the Firebender clear off the platform, and Tahno is sent skidding all the way to Zone 3! It looks like it's all over, folks—Tahno sends a few attacks at the Fire Ferrets, but they dodge, and—YES! This is truly spectacular folks: with one final blow from Mako, Tahno is sent sprawling into the water, giving the Fire Ferrets a 2-1 win. The Future Industries Fire Ferrets are this year's Pro-Bending Champions!"

Chapter 2—The Locker Room

For Korra, the best part about Pro-Bending Games was getting to use the showers. They were so much nicer than the ones on Air Temple Island. The water was hotter, the stalls were bigger, and she didn't have to worry about Ikki and Jinora (or, forbid, Meelo) walking in on her. The steam somehow eased the soreness in her muscles and made the bruises of the match seem like a distant memory. The only complication was getting dressed, since she shared a dressing area with Mako and Bolin. Bolin she wasn't worried about—he tended to keep to himself while getting dressed, and besides, he knows what would happen if Korra ever caught him peeking. Mako, on the other hand, had a little trouble keeping his hands to himself. Not that she minded, most of the time—he was her boyfriend, after all—but a girl needs some time to herself once in a while.

Exiting the shower, Korra wrapped herself in her towel and tip-toed into the dressing area, looking both ways for her boyfriend before making a break for her cubby. Bolin, already dressed, was sitting in the corner celebrating with Pabu, but she didn't see Mako. This unnerved her slightly, but she reached to take off her towel anyway.

"Hey, beautiful," came Mako's voice from behind her.

Korra shrieked, but quickly regained her composure as Mako walked toward her in nothing but his towel, his hair dripping wet. She tried not to let his overwhelming attractiveness affect her judgment.

Mako backed Korra into a corner and leaned in for a kiss. Korra moved her head slightly and Mako wound up kissing her ear, but he didn't let that faze him. He moved his lips down her neck and touched his lips ever-so-lightly to her collarbone, and she tried to fight the chills—she really did! But she let out an involuntary sigh which Mako took as further encouragement.

His hands worked their way to the bottom of her towel and his long (sexy, Korra couldn't help but think) fingers began to roam, trailing over her butt and sending more chills down her spine.

"So are you ready to celebrate tonight?" Mako whispered seductively while nibbling softly on Korra's earlobe.

_Be strong, Korra, be strong._ "Well," she began, "I know I told you I thought I'd be ready tonight, but…"

Mako immediately stopped his incessant nibbling. "But what?"

"But I just don't…think…I'm ready for that, you know?" Korra finished weakly.

Mako took a step back. "Oh?"

Korra crossed her arms in front of her defensively. "Yeah…plus Tenzin wants me to get more in touch with my spiritual side, and…you know…he's kind of…pushing the whole abstinence thing on me. He thinks it'll help." This was true, it just wasn't the reason she didn't want to sleep with him. To tell the truth, Mako had just gotten to be too intense for her. She didn't know how Asami had tolerated it for so long—unless, of course, she was less principled than Korra, which was a distinct possibility.

Mako took another step back. "Oh." This time, it wasn't a question.

_Jeez, Korra, just SAY it. Quit making excuses. You're the damn AVATAR—if you can't even talk to your own boyfriend, how do you expect to be able to do ANYTHING? Okay…3, 2, 1._

"I think we should…take a break." _Good job, Korra._

Mako, despite his powers of observation, looked extremely taken aback. "Are…are you breaking up with me?" He looked more than taken aback—he actually looked hurt.

"No, not really…I just…I want to focus on my Avatar training right now. But maybe we can start back up again, after I master Airbending?" She looked at him imploringly, hoping to see some understanding in his golden eyes, but all she saw was hurt.

Rather than answer, Mako turned away and began walking back toward his cubby. He stopped and, glancing over his shoulder, said, "You were great out there today. Good job."

Korra stared down at the ground, suddenly feeling guilty after receiving his compliment. She decided to try to cajole him again. "You're going to the after-party, right? I mean…we won, after all. You have to come. You're the captain."

Mako didn't stop walking this time. "I think I'd rather spend the night by myself," he said darkly. With that, he dressed slowly, waited until both his teammates had gone, and then left the locker room by himself, fully intending to spend the evening alone wallowing in his sorrow. That's not exactly how it worked out.

Chapter 3—The Archenemies

Tahno was pissed. He finally decided to try to be a good guy and not pay off the damn refs, and what did he get? 2nd place. Fucking 2nd place. This whole being a good person thing was starting to suck more than it was worth.

After dressing and carefully styling his hair, he left the locker room. He stared down at his shoes, feeling the full weight of his equipment bag as he trudged outside. He wasn't looking where he was going at all, and before he knew what was happening, he slammed into something and was sent sprawling backward. His hands quickly flew to his perfectly coiffed hair, ensuring that it hadn't been affected by his fall. It hadn't.

Finally managing to tear his attention away from the more important things, he looked around, trying to discern what exactly had knocked him over, and upon closer examination, he noticed Mako sprawled a short ways away, looking just as angry as Tahno.

"What the hell's your problem, man?" demanded Mako. "Sore loser much?"

Tahno refused to appear threatened, and so donned his trademark smirk and squinted condescendingly at Mako. "Hey, Fire Ferret, _you_ walked into _me_. So before you go pointing fingers, think about cooling down, hotshot."

Tahno made to walk away, but before he could, Mako sent a volley of fireballs at him. Tahno ducked frantically, his arms quickly rising to protect his precious hair from the evil flames. He looked at Mako in angry disbelief. "Yo, hotshot, what's your deal? Is winning not enough? Ya gotta kill me, too?"

Mako moved to collect his dropped belongings, but Tahno distinctly heard a _"Fuck off"_ float back over his shoulder. Tahno didn't have to take this shit from the rookie—with a few fluid movements, he popped open his water bottle, sent a wave shooting toward Mako, and froze his feet in their tracks. Mako tried to shake his feet loose, but found himself trapped. Tahno swaggered around Mako until they were face-to-face once more.

"Seriously, bro, what's got your balls in a twist? You _won_. _I'm_ supposed to be the one bitching right now, and lemme tell you, you're testing my patience."

Mako grumbled unintelligibly under his breath before placing every bit of contempt he possibly could into his next three words: "Back off, Pretty-boy."

Tahno backed away slowly, giving Mako a mocking salute. He picked up his equipment bag and made to leave, but Mako called after him, "Where the hell do you think _you're _going? We're not done here!"

Tahno kept walking. "I'm gonna get shit-faced drunk and complain to the bartender about my shitty life."

"Without unfreezing me?" Mako shrieked indignantly.

"You're a firebender, genius. Unfreeze yourself. See ya 'round, hotshot."

With that, Tahno left the building and Mako was left to fume, literally burning with rage.

Chapter 4—The Bar

Mako decided to take Tahno's inadvertent advice and go out for a drink. A little alcohol never hurt anybody, right? He wandered around the city for a while, eyeing the cheerful storefronts bitterly. He couldn't believe Korra had just broken up with him—with HIM! Mako of the fabulous Bending Brothers! She didn't know what she was missing.

After half an hour or so of aimless walking, he spotted a promising bar. It was a dark, hole-in-the-wall type place, but the counter was nearly full, so it couldn't have been too bad. He walked in, plopped his equipment bag next to the only empty barstool, and placed an order for the cheapest beer they had on tap. He received his drink and took a long pull, the foam leaving a trail on his upper lip. As he swallowed, he looked to his left and realized who he'd sat next to. He very nearly choked.

"Oh, hell…" he muttered. He quickly swiped a hand across his upper lip to remove the foam mustache as Tahno turned to look at him. Tahno's cheeks were a little pink and the counter in front of him was littered with empty shot glasses, but he was still perfectly coherent.

"'Sup, hotshot?" Tahno smirked. "Long time, no see."

"I'm not talking to you," said Mako, realizing a little late that he'd already contradicted his statement.

"Hm…'s that so?" Tahno took a moment to down another shot of some ambiguous amber liquid. "Shouldn't you be out partying or something? Champ?"

His lips made an exaggerated popping noise at the end of the word, and Mako had the distinct impression he was being mocked. Mako raised his glass to his lips, muttered, "I don't think they want me there right now," and quickly drained the remainder of his beer. He called to the bartender for another.

"'s _that_ s'posed to mean?" asked Tahno. "Lady troubles?"

Mako's second beer had arrived, and Mako made a big point of taking a large sip and ignoring the question.

"Aah," said Tahno triumphantly. "Lady troubles." He picked up another shot glass and took a sip of the mysterious liquid. As he swilled the remainder of the drink around, he swiveled his barstool to face Mako. "Y'know, if it makes you feel any better, I jus' got dumped. By _three_ girls." He held up three fingers, as if his words weren't clear enough by themselves, and then drained the rest of the shot.

Mako snickered. The alcohol was finally taking effect and warming him a bit. He'd been unnaturally moody for the past few hours, and he was finally starting to feel like his normal self again. "Oh, yeah? Why? What'd you do?"

"Well…" Tahno started, "two of 'em found out 'bout each other…"

"You were dating them all _at once_?"

"Yeah," shrugged Tahno, as if it were no big deal.

"Then what happened with the last one?"

Tahno grimaced. "She just didn't like me."

"Shocker." Mako took another big gulp of beer.

Tahno extended a threatening finger toward Mako. "Hey, hotshot, tha's not fair. You're my competition. You're s'_posed_ to hate me. But I can be a perfectly…all right…person when I feel like it."

That reminded Mako of something. "How come you didn't pay off the refs?"

Tahno raised an eyebrow at him. "Tha's pretty random."

"Just answer the question, will you?"

Tahno let out an exasperated sigh. He thought carefully about the best way to phrase his reasoning process, but couldn't come up with anything particularly good in his marginally drunken state. "I guess I…had a debt to pay."

Mako snickered again as he sipped his beer. "Oh yeah? To who?"

"Uh-vatar Korra."

Mako was not expecting that. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Huh?"

Tahno traced the rim of a shot glass with one long finger. "She ga' me my bending back. I wouldn' even be _in_ the finals withou' her. So I figured I owed the Uh-vatar a fair game, at leas'."

"_**A**__-vatar_," Mako muttered under his breath.

"Wha'?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh."

They sat together in silence for a few moments. Mako couldn't believe what he was hearing—Tahno actually sounded like a real _person_. With, like, _feelings_.

Suddenly, Tahno interjected, "But we're all even now. So don' 'spect a fair game nex' year, 'cause you won' be getting one."

Mako almost smiled. That was the Tahno he knew and hated. "Wouldn't want it any other way. It'll just prove how much better the Fire Ferrets are than the Wolfbats when we win anyway."

Tahno's finger stopped its incessant circling and he picked up the shot glass. He said, "Cocky. Jus' like me." He downed that shot, then another, as if steeling for what he was about to say. "Y'know, in another life, I think we coulda been friends, hotshot. I see why the Uh-vatar likes ya so much."

Despite Mako's usual poker face, he visibly cringed. He took another long pull from his glass in an attempt to cover it up, but Tahno caught it anyway.

"Oh, yeah. The Lady Troubles," he said, swinging around to face Mako again. "Wha' happened there, anyway?"

"None o' your damn business, that's what." Mako, now a ways through his third beer, was beginning to feel the alcohol. His face was hot, and he was positive he was blushing.

Tahno smirked at Mako's red cheeks. He decided to just wait out Mako's stubbornness; bitter, intoxicated men always talked eventually.

And suddenly, Mako was talking. He told Tahno everything, from his and Korra's first kiss to their break-up. As he talked, they drank. By the end of the story, they were both nearly incoherent.

"So _tha's_ it," slurred Tahno, eyelids drooping heavily. "She's holdin' ou' on ya."

"I jus' don' see wha's the big deal," complained Mako. "Asami slep' with me af-der the _secon'_ date. I've been wid Korra for 'bou a year, an' nothin'."

"You shittin' me? You fucked 'sami Sato?"

"Yeah…"

"Man, bitches these days got no standards." Somehow, despite his unhealthy level of intoxication, Tahno still managed to make jokes.

"Dude, _you_ go' dumped too. You're not gettin' any more 'n _I_ am."

Tahno laughed and clumsily placed an arm around Mako's shoulders. "Ho'shot, ya jus' gave me the _cra_-ziest idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Wha' is it?"

Tahno looked into Mako's golden eyes very seriously. "So Korra won' have sex with you, right?"

"Right."

"So you haven' slep' with anybody in like a year?"

Mako grunted bitterly in affirmation.

"You're a stronger man 'n me, ho'shot. I's only been a couplea weeks since I 'ad sex, and I'm _dyin'_."

"Where're you _goin'_ with this, man?"

"I'm sayin' we can help each other ou'."

"How'd ya figure tha'?"

Tahno removed his arm from around Mako's shoulders and poked a single finger at the center of Mako's chest.

"_We_ can have sex."

Mako looked at Tahno, dumbfounded. "If I wasn' drunk, I'd punch you. I'm straigh', man."

"So'm I, bu' we're no' gonna get any anywhere else."

It may have just been the alcohol, but Mako was starting to see some sense in Tahno's argument. The things he was saying, although somewhat outlandish, were completely true.

"Y'know wha'?"

"What?"

"I think you're righ', man. Insane, bu' right."

"You soun' so surprised."

Chapter 5—The Apartment

Mako was having a bit of trouble remembering how exactly they'd decided to go back to Tahno's place, and how they'd actually _gotten_ there, as neither of them were having much success in walking, but about forty minutes after he'd agreed to Tahno's idea, they were inside Tahno's apartment.

It was much smaller and shabbier than he'd anticipated. He knew Tahno had extra money to throw around—he was a successful professional athlete, after all. He'd been wealthy enough to pay off the refs for four straight years. Mako had fully expected Tahno to have some sort of penthouse with a view of the city, but the reality was much more modest. It was nicer than Mako and Bolin's place by a long shot, but Tahno's apartment was very average.

Tahno led Mako past a small kitchen and through a small living room to the small bedroom. Standing in front of the bed, both men started to feel a bit uncomfortable.

Mako raised a hand to scratch his head. He was feeling less drunk by the minute, which he wasn't at all sure was a good thing, but at least he was coherent again.

"So, how's this gonna work?"

Tahno's level of drunkenness was also starting to wane, and his usual condescending self was back in full force. "I dunno, hotshot, but I'll tell you one thing…" he trailed off, snickering.

"I'm _not_ the uke," they said simultaneously.

They glared at each other in silence, each one waiting for the other to admit defeat in their silent battle. Mako was the first to speak.

"Well, the bigger one's supposed to be on top."

Tahno responded by stepping closer to Mako, the top of whose head only came up to Tahno's nose. "Your point, hotshot?"

"You know that's not what I meant."

Tahno laughed pityingly. "You think yours is bigger than mine?"

"Yeah."

"Prove it," challenged Tahno, narrowing his eyes daringly. His mouth stretched into a Cheshire-Cat smile.

Mako hesitated. He was slowly coming to realize the sheer weirdness of the situation in which he'd found himself. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to back out—he was simply too competitive. He slowly unbuttoned his pants and let them fall, along with his boxers. Tahno appraised what he saw, and then moved to remove his own pants, smirking triumphantly all the while.

"Not bad," he said. "But mine's better." His pants fell to the ground, and Mako gaped. His right hand mindlessly flew to his butt, as if in fearful anticipation.

"Looks like it's your lucky day, uke." Tahno swaggered over to the edge of the bed and sat down, legs spread. Mako was still staring at where Tahno had been standing, looking extremely dazed. "You gonna stand there all day, hotshot?" Tahno snapped twice before gesturing to that which Mako had come to fear most in the world. "Chop, chop."

Mako snapped out of his stupor and replaced his pants. He figured he might as well keep them on until absolutely necessary. He walked slowly over to where Tahno was sitting and knelt down to get level. He swore it was _staring_ at him. Steeling himself, he stretched out a hand. He lifted it a bit. He steeled himself a bit more. And a bit more.

"Do your worst," Tahno challenged, lying down with his hands behind his head.

Mako finally moved in, feeling more absurd than he'd ever felt in his life.

"Ow, hotshot! Careful with the teeth!"

"Well _excuse me_. It's not like I've ever done this before."

Mako concentrated really hard on avoiding tooth contact, but he found that it was easier said than done. He wondered briefly how Asami had been able to avoid it, but then decided he'd rather not think about her right then.

Not knowing what else to do, Mako decided to try something different. He removed Tahno's dick from his mouth and started to lick the base and sides. He remembered that this had always worked for him, and he hoped Tahno was similar and this wouldn't last much longer.

Tahno's breathing instantly became much heavier, and little noises began to escape his lips. They were quiet, but they were definitely there. Mako moved back to his initial position, placed it in his mouth once more, and continued.

"_Ah…ah…_" sighed Tahno as he hardened.

Mako was strangely pleased with himself. He'd succeeded in this task, at least, but as he made to move away, Tahno placed a hand on the back of Mako's head, forcing it down again. As far as it would go. Mako gagged, but Tahno didn't seem to notice. His moans grew louder until he thought he couldn't take it anymore, and then he let Mako go. Mako shot bolt upright immediately, making retching noises as he tried to purge himself of Tahno's taste.

"Your turn, hotshot," Tahno panted.

Mako slowly moved to take a seat, and Tahno swooped right in, eager to finish what he'd started. He quickly removed Mako's pants and went to work. Unlike Tahno, Mako was very quick to react. He became hard almost instantaneously as Tahno sucked and licked. Mako's moans quickly escalated in volume and his back arched in pleasure.

Tahno chuckled, sending a strange sensation all through Mako's body. Mako let out a moan, more intense than any he'd made before. "Well somebody's sensiti—"

That was all Tahno got out before a jet of white hit him in the forehead. Tahno reached a hand up tentatively to assess the damage, but what he found left him totally dumbfounded.

"My hair…" Tahno gasped as Mako lay panting in front of him. "Do you know how long it took me to style my hair, hotshot?"

Mako raised his head slightly. "Sorry, man."

"You're fucking dead," Tahno threatened, gathering Mako's scarf in his fist.

With that, it was like Tahno became an entire new person. He was stronger than Mako had given him credit for, so when he stood and flipped Mako onto his front, seemingly with no added effort, Mako was a bit taken aback. His heart was still racing, the adrenaline still pumping, but he was definitely feeling the nervousness set in as he got onto his hands and knees. The look he'd seen in Tahno's eyes assured him that he meant business, and that dick of his was no joke.

"AAAH!" Mako shrieked. Something slimy had just touched him. Something distinctly slimy and squishy had just touched his ass. Mako's head whipped around in surprise and saw Tahno, his face a frozen display of surprise, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He recovered quickly, however.

"What?" demanded Tahno.

"What do you mean, what? You just stuck your tongue up my ass!"

"Well I can't just fuck you dry, can I, hotshot?"

"A little warning, then, please."

"Jeez, hotshot, quit being such a pussy."

"…"

"Sorry. Poor choice of words."

Mako turned back around. "Brace yourself," warned Tahno.

This time, Mako was ready, but what he felt was different than last time. Tahno was still probing with his tongue, but this time he began to widen the opening with his fingers. Mako felt an uncomfortable stretching sensation, but it didn't hurt. Yet.

Tahno decided that Mako was plenty wet and decided to devote more attention to his fingers. He was up to three fingers already, but he wasn't sure that was going to be enough.

"If you're gonna do it, just do it," demanded Mako. "Before I sober up any more."

Tahno sized up the opening, but knew it wasn't big enough. "Nah, hotshot, it's still too tight."

"Just get it over with!"

Tahno shrugged. "You asked for it." Tahno lined himself up and started to squeeze his way in. Mako may have imagined it, but he thought he heard a slight tearing noise. He almost screamed, but he bit down on his lip to keep the sound from escaping. He was dismayed to feel a single tear slip out of the corner of his eye.

"It's no use," complained Tahno, undoing any progress he'd made. "It's just too tight." He considered the situation for a moment, and then had an idea. "Flip over."

Mako looked over his shoulder. "'Scuse me?"

"On your back," explained Tahno, as if he were talking to a child. He even gave Mako an explanatory hand gesture.

Mako, brow furrowed in confusion, flipped over. As soon as he did, Tahno grabbed his thighs and started pushing his legs back at an impossible angle.

"Ah! Tahno, I don't bend that way!"

"You do now."

Satisfied with the new angle, Tahno forged on and began to slide in once more. It was a more comfortable fit this way, or at least it was for Tahno. Now that he could see Mako's face, he could witness all the emotions playing across it—namely, pain. Mako's teeth were clenched stubbornly, refusing to let so much as a peep escape his lips.

"Chill out, hotshot. That's not even half of it."

Mako gasped as Tahno pushed again. "Quit it, Tahno! I can't take the whole thing!"

Tahno gave one final push. This time, Mako couldn't suppress a quiet scream.

"Looks like you can," grunted Tahno.

As Tahno found his rhythm, the bed began to creak. Back-and-forth, back-and-forth, _creak-a, creak-a_.

_Creak-a_.

Mako's jaw was starting to look less tense.

_Creak-a_.

His breathing was intensifying.

_Creak-a_.

His dick was hardening once more.

_Creak-a_.

His lips parted ever so slightly.

_Creak-a_.

"_Hn_," Mako whimpered. In just a minute or so, Mako had gone from looking like a torture victim to someone who was rather enjoying himself. His back arched slightly with every rock of the bed, and he clutched at Tahno's back as they moved together. Their cries were getting louder; Tahno's thrusts were getting progressively faster, more violent.

_Creak-a. Creak-a. Creak-a-creak-a-creak-a-creak-a._

"_I—I'm coming_," Tahno panted.

"_Me too_," replied Mako weakly.

In one final movement, both men bucked spastically, erupting onto the white bedsheets.

Mako lay on his back, trying to regain his breath as Tahno rolled onto his back beside him.

Tahno glanced over at the man sharing his bed. "Some night, huh?"

Mako nodded absentmindedly. "Some night."

They lay there in silence, their heart rates slowly returning to normal. After a few minutes, Tahno spoke again. "We should do this again sometime."

"Hah," laughed Mako, still not believing what had just happened. "Whatever. But next time, _I'm_ on top."

"You're hilarious, hotshot. Seriously."


End file.
